fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Szkoła z internatem/Pierwsza randka
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Szkoła z internatem#Sezon 2 Szkoła z internatem Sezon drugi Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Zoltan wraz z uczniami jadą do Danville. Zamieszkują w szkole znanej z poprzedniej serii. Moranica zakochuje się w Zoltanie. Fineasz i Izabela w tajemnicy przed przyjaciółmi idą na randkę. Przypadek sprawia, że w tej samej restauracji randkują rudowłosa ze swoim "chłopakiem". Tymczasem Buford i Baljeet rozmawiają o uczuciach. Bohaterowie *Zoltan George Davenport; *Fretka Flynn; *Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead; *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; *Fineasz Flynn; *Baljeet Tjinder; *Ferb Fletcher; *Zack Davenport; *Kucharki: **Stephanie Winner; **pozostałe kucharki w szkole; *Randomowy kelner *Buford Van Stomm; *Summer Outside; *Randomowe dziewczyny; *Śledzący mężczyzna; *Brenda Riverhawk-Davenport; *Jasmine MacMandy Scenariusz (Zoltan i uczniowie stają przed ulicą. Po drugiej stronie znajduje się zarośnięta szkoła znana z poprzedniej serii) Zoltan: To tu? Nie mam zamiaru tutaj siedzieć... Fretka: Innego wyjścia nie mamy. Zoltan: W takim razie chodźmy... (Zoltan i uczniowie idą w stronę szkoły. Po przejściu przez ulicę Zoltan potyka się o nitkę i upada na ziemię) Zoltan: PADNIJCIE!!! (Uczniowie kładą się na ziemię, nad nimi przelatują setki strzałek) Zoltan: Ja tutaj nie mam zamiaru... (Wszyscy zauważają w oknach szkoły uczniów przebranych za Indian z kuszami w rękach skierowanych w ich stronę) Zoltan: Co to jest?! (Z dachu szkoły zeskakuje Moranica ubrana jak Tarzan. Podbiega na rękach i nogach do Zoltana i obwąchuje go) Zoltan: O nie, idziemy gdzie indziej! (Moranica wstaje na nogi) Moranica: Nigdzie nie pójdziecie! Wkroczyliście na mój teren! Izabela: Też się cieszymy, że panią widzimy. Fineasz: Pani teren? Moranica: Obsikałam każde drzewo w pobliżu. Baljeet: Fuuuj! Fineasz: To pani jest Tarzanem czy psem? Moranica: I tym i tym. Czyli moją teściową. Zoltan: Niech pani ją ode mnie pozdrowi. Na nas już pora. Moranica: Nie tak prędko. Musicie ponieść konsekwencje wkroczenia na mój teren. Piniądze albo śmierć! Fretka: Piniądze? Niepotrzebne pani. Rok temu powiedziała pani, że ma pani 14 miliardów dolarów! Moranica: Przepiłam wszystko. Fretka: W rok?! Moranica: Tak. Ale przez to, że ten skurczybyk zabrał mi najzdolniejszych uczniów, nie mam skąd brać piniędzy! Fretka: Ale pani okrada banki! Moranica: Tak, ale moją twarz zna teraz policja w każdym kraju. Wolę nie ryzykować. Nieważne, dawać piniądze póki wam życie miłe! Zoltan: Dobra, dobra. Przyszliśmy tutaj przenocować. Podobno ma pani jakąś kopalnię z łóżkami. Moranica: No sory bardzo, tam śpią teraz moje krokodylki! Ferb: Ma pani osiemset krokodyli? Moranica: Muszą gdzieś spać, nie? (Zoltan wyciąga portfel) Zoltan: Dwa miliardy pani wystarczą? Moranica: Zakochałam się... Zoltan: Eeeee... (Moranica wyrywa Zoltanowi portfel z ręki) Moranica: Dla takiego pięknego chłopa na pewno bym dała za darmo. Zoltan: To po co mi pani portfel zabrała?! Moranica: A, to tak o. Już lecę przepędzić krokodylki! (Szczęśliwa Moranica wbiega do szkoły) Izabela: Nie mógł pan za te pieniądze zarezerwować hotelu? Zoltan: Ten portfel jest pusty... Zack: Ale powiedziałeś, tato, że tam są dwa miliardy dolarów! Jak to możliwe? (Wszyscy robią facepalm'a) Zack: No co? (Czołówka) Głos: Gdzieś w Stanach Zjednoczonych... W znanym wam mieście, Gdzieś w Danville, W szkole miliardera, naukowca Zoltana Davenporta, Gdzieś w środku ukrywają się, Najwięksi geniusze świata! Fineasz i Ferb: To my! (Pojawia się winda, a na niej narysowane liczby i znaki matematyczne, wychodzi ze środka Fineasz) (Obok jest winda, na której są narysowane narzędzia, wychodzi ze środka Ferb) (Piętro niżej na windzie są narysowane instrumenty, ze środka wychodzi Fretka) (Obok z windy na której narysowane są wynalazki i znaki cechujące zło, wychodzi Dundersztyc) (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie pojawiają się przed budynkiem szkoły) Narrator: Szkoła z internatem. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Pierwsza randka. (W kopalni z łóżkami. Moranica wchodzi do pomieszczenia, a za nią Zoltan i uczniowie) Zoltan: O luju, jestem po raz pierwszy w kopalni! To miejsce jest... wyjątkowe. Moranica: Wyjątkowe jak twoje oczęta. Gdybym nimi była, poprosiłabym kogoś żeby mnie wydłubali, wyskoczyłabym na podłogę i obserwowałabym cię. Fineasz: Nie umie pani flirtować. Moranica: Ta, wiem. Nie bez powodu zatrudniałam jakieś ruskie gangi, by przymusili przystojnego bogacza do ślubu. Rozgośćcie się, a ja poszukam w Internecie jakieś fajnej knajpy na moją randewu z Zoltusiem. Zoltan: O nie, nie ma mowy! Moranica: Mam numer do takiego jednego fajnego gangu. Zoltan: Będę gotowy na siedemnastą. Fretka: Zaraz, zaraz, ma pani męża! Moranica: I? Błagam cię, nieraz spałam z jego własnym ojcem, bratem, wujkiem i prokuratorem. (Moranica wychodzi z kopalni. Zoltan wyciąga chusteczkę i zaczyna płakać) Fineasz (do Ferba): Szkoda, że nie ma łóżek piętrowych, nie mam o co się z tobą bić. Ferb: Bez przesady. (Do kopalni wchodzi Moranica) Moranica: Kolacja! Na stołówkę! Migiem! (Zoltan ociera twarz z łez) Zoltan: Ale jest dopiero trzynasta. Moranica (spogląda na zegarek): A, fakt, nie przestawiałam zegarka od początku II wojny światowej. (Fretka podchodzi do Moranici) Fretka: To nie jest prawdziwy zegarek. On jest namalowany markerem! Moranica: Wiem, ale nie chce zejść! Fretka: A próbowała się pani kiedykolwiek wykąpać? Bo śmierdzi pani odchodami słonia. Moranica: Pójdę przetestować... A wy na kolację! (Kilkanaście minut później. W kuchni stołówkowej. Kucharki i Moranica kłócą się) Kucharka 1: Nie będę gotowała dla pięciuset osób! To szaleństwo! Moranica: No przecież codziennie gotujesz dla tysiąca! Kucharka 1: A, faktycznie. Moranica: Mój mąż jakoś zjada jak tysiąc osób i problemu nie robię. Poza tym, pomoże wam nowa kucharka. A właściwie to nowa była kucharka, kiedyś pracowała, wyjechała, pierdu, pierdu, i wróciła. (Do kuchni wchodzi zniesmaczona Stephanie, która od ostatniego wystąpienia nie zmieniła się) Stephanie: Imienia mojego nie pamięta pani, ale to, że byłam za karę kucharką, to już tak... Moranica: Nie marudź, Blephanie. Macie wyżywić tamto stado bachorów i Zoltusia. Stephanie: O osiemnastej? Przecież obiady są do czternastej. Co pani robi w tej szkole, bar całodobowy?! Moranica: Nie, przyjechała do nas szkoła G-Tech, która wybuchła, więc trzeba ich wyżywić i spać dać. Stephanie: A od kiedy to pani tak okazuje miłosierdzie?! Nie poznaję pani... Moranica: Zapłacili mi. Stephanie: A, no chyba, że tak. Ale co my mamy do jasnej ciasnej gotować?! Moranica: Będziecie im podawali resztki z obiadów uczniów normalnej szkoły. Dzięki temu po poniedziałkowych parówkach nie będziemy musieli w pozostałe dni tygodnia robić z nich kotletów. Stephanie: Zacznijcie nakładać... (Stephanie podchodzi do okienka. Podnosi je i zauważa stojącego po drugiej stronie Ferba, który kładzie ręce na ladzie) Ferb: Stephanie?! Ja... (Steph policzkuje Ferba i z całej siły zamyka okienko, przytrzaskując mu palce) Moranica: Zuch dziewczynka! W ten sam sposób zerwałam z moim osiemnastym mężem. A nie, chwila, z siedemnastym. Osiemnastego wyrzuciłam przez szybę mojego rozpędzonego samochodu na francuskiej autostradzie. Ale wracaj do roboty. (Stephanie bierze do ręki patelnię. Otwiera okienko i uderza stojącą za nim osobę. Jednak jest nią Fineasz. Fineaszowi wypada kilka zębów) Fineasz: AŁAAAA!!! Moranica: Chyba muszę zacząć jej płacić... HA! HAHAHA... Stephanie: Oj, Fineasz, sory, nie chciałam! Myślałam, że to Ferb. Fineasz: Spoko... Najwyżej zapłacisz mi za ortodontę. (Fineasz podnosi z podłogi kilka zębów) Fineasz: Lub za sztuczną szczękę... Co ty tutaj robisz? Stephanie: Ojciec stracił tamtą pracę, więc musieliśmy wrócić tutaj. Fineasz: Aha, okej. Ale dlaczego tak uderzyłaś Ferba?! Stephanie: Wciąż jestem na niego zła! Fineasz: Ale on cię próbuje przeprosić. To nie jego wina! Claire go pocałowała! Stephanie: Chcesz dostać tą patelnią jeszcze raz?! Fineasz: To może poproszę już obiad. Za mną czeka długa kolejka. (Stephanie kładzie na ladzie parówki) Fineasz: Parówki? Eeeee... jaaaa... jestem wegetarianinem! A co będzie jutro? Stephanie: Jak dużo osób nie zje parówek, to schabowy. Fineasz: Coś mi się wydaje, że dwie ulice dalej jest tania knajpa. (Fineasz wychodzi ze stołówki. Wpada na biegnącą Izabelę) Izabela: Oj, wybacz, misiu, zagap... Fineasz: Ćsiii... (Fineasz wpycha Izabelę do jednej z sal. Wchodzi do niej i zamyka drzwi) Fineasz: Nie chcę, by ktoś usłyszał, że jesteśmy razem. Izabela: Ale dlaczego? Fineasz: Kiedy byłem w przedszkolu, zacząłem chodzić z taką jedną. Ferb zaczął o tym krzyczeć na cały budynek, nawet paniom przedszkolankom do ucha megafonem. Od tej pory boję się rozmawiać z nim o uczuciach. Izabela: Aha, okej. Chwila! Chodziłeś z kimś przede mną?! Fineasz: To było zanim poznałem najsłodszą kobietę na świecie. Izabela: Oooooo... jesteś uroczy. Fineasz: Powiedziałem Zoltanowi, Baljeet'owi i Stefie, by nie mówili nikomu o naszym pocałunku. Obiecali milczeć. Izabela: To może wyjdziemy gdzieś? Głodna jestem. Fineasz: Dwie ulice dalej jest tania knajpa, naprzeciwko której jest CPN, po którego lewej jest KFC, za którym jest zamek krzyżacki, nieopodal którego jest Gwiazda Śmierci, przed którą jest biuro podróży, po którego prawej jest włoska restauracja. Może być? Izabela: Tak. Chodźmy. (Fineasz i Izabela wybiegają z sali. Biegną do szatni, a potem do drzwi wejściowych, jednak drogę zagradza im osoba w masce. Zatrzymują się) Osoba: Nie tak prędko! Fineasz: To ta zamaskowana osoba! To ty pomagałeś lub aś Jasmine i Brendzie! Osoba: Nie wiem o czym mówisz... Fineasz: Zdejmij maskę i ujawnij się! (Osoba zdejmuje maskę. Przebraną osobą okazuje się Moranica) Izabela: Moranica?! Moranica: Co? Wybieram się jutro na bal kostiumowy, więc przymierzam stroje. Kazali mi ubrać się za coś rozsądniejszego, bo rok temu wywalili mnie za coś takiego. Fineasz: To skąd ma pani strój osoby, która jest współwinna wysadzenia naszej starej szkoły?! Moranica: Bo sprzedawali na bazarze za pięć dolców. Ale i tak go ukradłam. Ale teraz ja wam zadam pytanie - dokąd się wybieracie?! Izabela: Eeee... na randkę. Fineasz: Ekhem! Moranica: Nie ma mowy! Izabela: A jak pogadamy z Zoltanem, by podwyższył zapłatę? Moranica: Droga wolna. (Moranica idzie sobie. Fineasz i Izabela wybiegają ze szkoły) (W kopalni. Baljeet leży na łóżku i czyta podręcznik, a z łóżka obok wstaje Buford) Buford: No, to ja idę się kąpać. Baljeet: Okej, oke... chwila, chwila! KĄPAĆ?! Buford, zakochałeś się! (Baljeet odkłada książkę i siada na poduszce) Buford: Skąd takie podejrzenia? Baljeet: Dzień w którym się ostatnio zakochałeś był zarazem dniem twojej ostatniej kąpieli. Buford: Eeee... nie, wcale że nie. Baljeet: Buford, mnie nie oszukasz. Jestem od ciebie nawet nie wiem ile razy inteligentniejszy, bo mnożenie przez zero daje zero. Buford: Ech, no dobra, powiem ci... (Buford siada na łóżku Baljeet'a) Baljeet: To kto to jest? Buford: Zobaczyłem ją dzisiaj na stołówce. Baljeet: Ale jak się nazywa? Buford: Zaczyna się na "S", a kończy na "tephanie Winner". Baljeet (wstaje): Zakochałeś się w Steph?! Buford: Nie tak głośno! Baljeet: Wybacz. Buford: A ty? Zakochałeś się w kimś? Baljeet: Nie! Buford: Baljeet, ja ci powiedziałem. Baljeet: No dobrze. Ale bądźmy cicho, ona jest kilka łóżek dalej. Jej imię zaczyna się na "S", a kończy na "ummer Outside". Buford: Eeeee... nie kojarzę. Baljeet: Bo nie znasz. To tamta czarnowłosa w okularach, która siedzi czyta książkę. Buford: Aaaa, znam ją. Wraz z kumplami kiedyś ją zamknęliśmy w toalecie, w której powiesiliśmy wielkiego pają... znaczy się, ja ją uratowałem! Baljeet: Proszę, naucz mnie z nią rozmawiać. Ty się na takich sprawach znasz, a ja... jedyna dziewczyna z jaką rozmawiam, to Izabela. Ale nie wyrwę dziewczyny Fine... znaczy się, mojej przyjaciółki. Buford: Pomogę ci, ale pod jednym warunkiem. Steph to trudna sztuka, więc będziesz musiał wybadać, co ją kręci. Wiesz, jak Ferb miał u niej przechlapane. Nadal nawet ma. Baljeet: Ale jak ja mam wybadać, co kręci Steph? Buford: Gdy tylko nauczę cię podrywać, wyrwiesz ją i powiesz mi, czego przy niej nie mówić, itepe. Baljeet: Ferb miał u niej przegwizdane za ten incydent z Claire. Gdy będziesz ze Steph, będziesz musiał unikać nawet kontaktu wzrokowego z innymi dziewczynami. Buford: Poradzę sobie. Umowa stoi? Baljeet: Eeee... stoi. (Buford i Baljeet podają sobie ręce) Baljeet: Ale serio byś się umył, twoja ręka wali jak zdechła krowa. Buford: To dlatego, że miesiąc temu masturbowałem zdechłe krasule u dziadka. Baljeet: Nie mam pytań. (We włoskiej restauracji. Zmarznięci Fineasz i Izabela siadają do stolika) Izabela: Następnym razem wychodźmy w kurtkach. Fineasz: Tiaaaa... (Fineasz i Izabela siadają przy wolnym stoliku. Podchodzi do nich kelner) Kelner: Można złożyć zamówienie? Fineasz: Panie, my nawet menu nie dostaliśmy. Ledwo co weszliśmy tutaj. Kelner: Tak, ale papier toaletowy nam się skończył, a nikomu nie chce się jechać do sklepu. Tak więc można się domyślić co się stało z kartkami menu... Izabela: Fuuuj. A jakie jest danie dnia? Kelner: Naleśniki ze szpinakiem i ricottą zapiekane w sosie pomidorowym z mozzarellą. Chyba. Fineasz: To ja poproszę. Izabela: I ja również. Kelner: 160 dolarów. Fineasz: ILE?! Czy to jedna z tych restauracji, w których jedzenie jest cholernie drogie, a jest mniejsze od palca? Kelner: Tak. Fineasz: To ja jeden z tych palców mogę pokazać... Kelner: Ale jest zniżka dla osób niepełnoletnich. Jeżeli macie mniej niż 18 lat, to płacicie tylko 10%. Fineasz: A, to izi. To pomysł bez sensu tak jak 500 złotych na drugie dziecko, ale okej. (Fineasz wyjmuje portfel z kieszeni, a z niego 16 dolarów. Podaje je kelnerowi) Izabela: A nie powinno się płacić po zjedzeniu? Kelner: Powinno, ale po zobaczeniu rachunku pełnoletni po kryjomu uciekali. Drzwiami, oknami... ktoś nawet wykopał tunel w łazience. (Kelner odchodzi) Izabela: Ta restauracja jest jakaś dziwna. Fineasz: No wiesz, europejska... (W szkole. Buford i Baljeet stoją przy szafkach. Jakaś dziewczyna stoi obok sali i gra na telefonie) Buford: Widzisz tamtą laskę? Wyrwij ją zgodnie z tym, co ci mówiłem. Baljeet: Okej, spróbuję. (Baljeet podchodzi do dziewczyny) Baljeet: Hej, mała. Jesteś... (Baljeet chce oprzeć się o drzwi od sali, jednak ktoś wewnątrz sali je otwiera, a Baljeet przewraca się na podłogę. Dziewczyna się śmieje) Baljeet: Ałaaa... (Kilkanaście minut później. Przy sali gimnastycznej) Buford: Pozycja ci nie idzie. Będziemy musieli nad nią popracować. Jak zdobędziesz jakąś loszkę, to też będziemy musieli popracować nad pozycjami. Bajeet: My? Buford: Eeee... skołuję jakieś urządzenie z Japonii. Tam sprzedają wszystko. A teraz idź poćwicz teksty na podryw. Tam stoi ładna brunetka. Baljeet: Spoko Maroko. Buford: I nie używaj tego tekstu. Baljeet: Okej... (Baljeet podchodzi do brunetki) Baljeet: Hej, mała. Wiesz, gdybyś była ziemniakiem... to byłabyś dobrym ziemniakiem. Brunetka: SUGERUJESZ, ŻE JESTEM GRUBA?! (Brunetka uderza pięścią w twarz Baljeet'a. Chłopak upada na podłogę, a dziewczyna sobie idzie) Buford: Nie przejmuj się. Kiedyś miałem gorzej, bo próbowałem wyrwać snajperkę... (Później. Baljeet i Buford stoją przy stołówce. Po drugiej stronie korytarza stoi ruda dziewczyna odwrócona do nich tyłem) Buford: Dobra, poćwiczymy chód. Podejdziesz do tamtej rudej... Baljeet: Nie lubię rudych!!! (Rudowłosa odwraca się w stronę chłopaków) Buford: O, nie, to ta snajperka... WIAĆ!!! (Rudowłosa wyjmuje z torebki snajperkę. Buford i Baljeet uciekają) Rudowłosa: No... A może przez to, że noszę snajperkę w torebce, nikt mnie nie chce? (Baljeet i Buford tymczasem wbiegają do kopalni. Przy swoich łóżkach zwalniają. Siadają na łóżku Buforda) Baljeet: I jak oceniasz moje postępy? Buford: Postępy?! Tego nie można tak nazwać! Czeka nas jeszcze wiele pracy... Baljeet: Echh... Chwila, czy ja usiadłem na twoim łóżku? Buford: Tak, a co? Baljeet: Jest jakieś... (Baljeet wstaje i odkrywa kołdrę spod swojego siedzenia. Zauważa tam zepsutą pizzę) Baljeet: Ej, no! Mówiłem ci, że masz jej nie brać! Buford: Sory, nie mogłem się powstrzymać. (Buford bierze jeden kawałek i zaczyna go zjadać) Baljeet: Mam chyba większe szanse u Steph niż ty. (We włoskiej restauracji. Fineasz i Izabela rozmawiają, śmiejąc się. Do restauracji wchodzi śledzący mężczyzna. Siada przy ostatnim wolnym stoliku, który jest przy stoliku Fineasza i Izabeli oraz przsy oknie. Wyjmuje z kieszeni gazetę i zakrywa nią swoją twarz. Po chwili drzwi wypadają z zawiasów, a do środka wchodzi Moranica trzymająca Zoltana w kajdankach) Moranica: Przybyłam, chamy! (Do Moranici podchodzi kelner) Kelner: Ale proszę o spo... Moranica: Wąchaj się. Dawaj pan wolny stolik. Kelner: Przepraszam, ale wszystkie są zajęte. Moranica: Załatwi się... (Moranica zaciska pięści. Podchodzi do śledzącego mężczyzny, łapie go za koszulę i wyrzuca przez okno. Mężczyzna ląduje na chodniku, po chwili wstaje i ucieka) Moranica: Zapraszam, Zoltuś! Zoltan (szeptem do kelnera): Pomocy... (Zoltan siada przy stoliku. Po drugiej stronie siada Moranica) Moranica: KELNER!!! Kelner (podchodzi): Ja proszę państwa o... Moranica: Karm nas. Kelner: Opusz... Moranica: Karm nas. Kelner: ...czenie... Moranica: KARM NAS. Kelner: ...lokalu! Moranica: Co macie do wszamania? Kelner: Jedzenie. Moranica: To dawaj. Zoltan: A ja POPROSZĘ nóż. I to porządnie wyostrzony... Kelner: Poziom kultury - zero. A przynajmniej u kobity... (Kelner odchodzi. Moranica rozgląda się) Zoltan: A tobie to co? Moranica: Muszę puścić bąka. (Pół restauracji wybiega z krzykiem) Moranica: Podziałało. Strasznie duszno tu było. O, a co tutaj robią tutaj te gówniarze?! Fineasz: O, a co robi tutaj ta kobieta, co się kąpie w miejskiej fontannie? Moranica: Nie wiem o kim mówisz. Ostatnio zaczęłam się kąpać w rzece. Zoltan: Dziwne, że się pani w ogóle kąpie, bo wali pani alkoholem. Moranica: Możesz mi mówić Moruś, ewentualnie Moranisia. (Moranica zabiera palcem naleśnika z talerza Fineasza) Fineasz: Ej!!! Moranica: Sory, głodna jestem. Ostatnia rzecz, którą jadłam, to schabowy. To było w piątek. Izabela: Rozumiem, że w poniedziałek jadła pani parówki. Moranica: Tak. Nooo... Zoltuś, jakiej długości masz tego... no? Zoltan: Dziewięć zer. Izabela: Myślałam, że chodzi jej o tego, no... Fineasz: Wzrost? Izabela: Tak. (Do Moranici i Zoltana podchodzi kelner. Kładzie im na stoliku naleśniki na papierowym talerzu z papierowymi sztućcami) Kelner: Proszę, pańskie naleśniki. Izabela: Chwila, dlaczego oni nie płacili przy zamawianiu? Moranica: NIE WTRĄCAJ SIĘ, IDIOTKO. Zoltan: A można prosić o porządny nóż? Moranica: A ja chcę siekierę. Zawsze kroiłam naleśniki siekierą, więc czuję się urażona pana zachowaniem. A zamiast widelca, to trójząb. (Kelner odchodzi) Zoltan: A czym ty jesz zupę? Moranica: Wiosłem. A herbatę popijam tą śmieszną łyżeczką, co wrzucają do proszków do prania. Fineasz: Eee... Iza, muszę do toalety. Poczekasz chwilkę? Izabela: Okej. (Fineasz wstaje i biegnie do toalety. Wbiega do kabiny, ściąga spodnie i majtki, siada na sedesie i robi porządną kupę) Fineasz: Uchhhh... mogłem se odpuścić tego ostrego kebsa. (Tymczasem przy stolikach) Moranica: Z/w, idę srać. (Moranica idzie w stronę toalet) Zoltan: Szybko, rozkuj mnie tym kluczem na stole i uciekamy! (W toalecie. Fineasz rozsadza sedes. Po chwili słyszy, jak ktoś wchodzi) Moranica: No nie, jedyna kabina zajęta. I gdzie by się tutaj zesrać? Może do kranu... Fineasz: Chwila, to jest męska toaleta! Co pani, z Tajlandii się urwała? Moranica: Przez dziesięć lat życia byłam mężczyzną! Ale wróciłam do kobiety, bo zorientowałam się, że nie mam cycków do macania. Więc mam prawo korzystać z obu! Fineasz: Eeeee... okej? Tylko pani mi mydło zostawi. Moranica: Jakie mydło? Tutaj jest tylko menu. Fineasz (spogląda na papier toaletowy, zauważa na nim napisy i zdjęcia potraw): Hmmm... będę musiał wytrzeć się w naleśniki, które właśnie leżą na moim stole. Wie pani co, może je pani zjeść. Moranica: Zjadłam je od razu po tym, jak poszedłeś. Fineasz: Aha, dziękuję... (Fineasz przypadkiem przesuwa nogą płytę w podłodze. Zauważa w niej tunel) Fineasz (w myślach): Hmmmm... (W kopalni. Zmordowany Baljeet pada na łóżko. Na swoim łóżku siedzi Buford grający na telefonie) Buford: I jak ci poszło? Baljeet: Nie umiem rozmawiać z dziewczynami! Nigdy nie wyrwę Summer. Buford: Spoko, spoko, poćwiczysz jeszcze. Baljeet: Nie! Buford, ja nie potrafię! Poddaję się... (Do chłopców podchodzi Summer) Summer: Hejka. (Baljeet energicznie wstaje) Baljeet: O, Summer, eee... cześć. Summer: Baljeet, mam problem z zadaniem. Możesz mi wytłumaczyć ujemne sprzężenie zwrotne, bo nie rozumiem? Baljeet: Ale w fizyce czy biologii? Summer: Biologii. Nie rozumiem, jak te hormony działają. Baljeet: A zatem... Buford: O, nie... (Buford zakrywa twarz poduszką. Godzinę później słyszy jakieś śmiechy) Buford (w myślach): Co to? (Buford odkrywa twarz. Zauważa śmiejących się Baljeet'a i Summer) Baljeet: A wiesz jak śmieje się pies chemika? Summer: Przestań, bo się posikam ze śmiechu! Baljeet: Wodór złoto, wodór złoto, wodór złoto! Summer: Hahaha! Świetne! Baljeet: A wiesz dlaczego rad jest pijany? Bo leży pod barem! Summer: Hahahahahaha! Ojej, aż się popłakałam ze śmiechu... Jesteś taki zabawny, spotkalibyśmy się kiedyś w kinie albo w muzeum. Baljeet: Eeee... możemy. Summer: To świetnie! Ja lecę szykować się do snu, papatki. Baljeet: Hej. (Summer odchodzi) Buford: I widzisz, wyrwałeś loszkę. Gratulejszyns. Baljeet: To... to niesamowite! Jestem taki szczęśliwy. Buford: Ale chyba pamiętasz naszą umowę? Teraz masz poderwać Steph... (Napisy końcowe) (Środek nocy. Naprzeciwko szkoły stoją Brenda i Jasmine) Brenda: Wiedziałam, że tam przyjdą. Jasmine: Taaak, to było zbyt oczywiste. Brenda: Aż szkoda, że nie wiedzą, co na nich czeka. Ta szkoła nie jest już taka bezpieczna, jak kiedyś. Jasmine: Zatem kiedy przyjdzie pora na nasz ruch? Brenda: Już niedługo... Niech się nacieszą ostatnimi radosnymi świętami i Sylwestrem! Jasmine: Policja jedzie. Uciekajmy, zanim nas zobaczą. Brenda: Racja. (Jasmine łapie Brendę za rękę i dzięki teleportacji znikają) KONIEC Piosenki Inne informacje *Akcja tego odcinka toczy się w poniedziałek